


MLWS OneShot Phonecalls

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [17]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Panic, Santoff Clausen, Secrets, dealing with inability to do anything, death mention, jack's backstory discussed, phonecalls, pitch mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: While the events of MLWS II unfold Sophie feels the need to keep her brother up to speed. Jamie deals with the inability to do anything while also hiding the truth from his fiance.Originally posted on Deviantart and FF.net
Relationships: Brother-sister relationship - Relationship, Jamie Bennett & Jackie Overland Bennett, Jamie Bennett & Sophie Bennett, Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) & Original Character(s), Jamie Bennett/Isabelle, Jamie Bennett/Original Character(s), Uncle-Niece Relationship - Relationship
Series: My Little Winter Sprite [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296572





	MLWS OneShot Phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> So the first phone call takes place during chapter ten of MLWS II Finding That Which Won't Be Found. Sophie is in the middle of a phone call with Jamie this is then a vignette of phonecalls that Jamie has afterwords.

Jamie liked to think he was a calm, rational, man. After facing Pitch at nine, then spending 15 years in the company of The Spirit of Winter and then another ten being uncle to the daughter of said Spirit of Winter, and then having to deal just last month of almost dying because of Pitch Black he liked to think that very little could spook him.

So, when Sophie called to tell him that they had headed over to the North Pole (because such is their life that heading over to Santa’s Workshop can literally take 2 seconds). He wasn’t phased.

It was when Sophie begrudgingly told him why that he started to freak out.

“He’s WHAT!” He screamed into the phone Isabella who was in his living room watching Tv turned toward him her eyes furrowed in concern. Noticing the look his fiancé was giving him he muttered that he was going to go for a walk. “Sophie you should have called me immediately.”

“Jamie, we don’t even know if the man is a threat yet” Sophie said calmly. “For all we know he could just be weakened.”

“I don’t care, this is the man that tried to kidnap my niece; that succeeded in kidnapping my best friend; you should have called me immediately.”

Jamie ran his fingers through his hair. “You alright?”

“Yeah?” But he could hear the fear in her voice.

“Maybe, it would be best…”

“If what you come over?” Sophie sighed it didn’t help that Jamie could hear the fear she was trying so hard to hide. “Jamie, Isabella has no idea of this world, You, running off right now would just get her suspicious.”

Jamie sighed but conceded the point. He and Sophie had been having this argument for months, it would do not good to hash it out _now_ when his niece's life was in danger.

"Still..."

“Jamie it’s fine, it’s probably nothing, they just wanted to move us just in case”

Shouts and gasps were heard on the other side. Immediately Jamie got worried. “What’s going on?”

“Shoot, Jamie I got to go, Jackie just came out of her room, and she’s angry, I’ll talk to you soon”

“Alright just be….” But Sophie hung up before he could respond.

“Everything alright?” Isabella asked. When he re-entered the apartment.

Jamie sighed. “No, but there isn’t much I can do”

“Anything I can help with?”

Jamie smiled and gave her a kiss. “No, don’t worry about it”

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"Yes" Jamie said. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

Isabella laughed. "You could stand to say it more often"

"Oh I could, could I?" Jamie raised an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss her again.  
\---   
“WHAT!” Jamie screeched the people down the street turned to stare at him as he walked down the street, but Jamie didn’t care.

“Calm down”

“My NEICE was attacked by PITCH and you want me to calm down?”

“Yes”

Jamie took a deep breath. “Sophie… maybe I should come over, see if your ok”

“I’m currently surrounded by the worlds best magicians and sorcerers and the like not to mention the Guardians, Jamie honestly we’re fine”

“Tooth broke a wing” Jamie said.

“And Nicholas fixed it right back up again” Sophie continued.

“And Jackie?” Jamie asked.

“Jackie is here safe and sound, shaken but ok, I think Sarah is talking to her right now”

Jamie sighed. “And you’d tell me if there was a problem?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“The first month you were dating Jack”

“Well I won’t this time” Sophie said.

“Uh-huh” Jamie said. “Talk to you later” He continued to walk home.

When he walked through the door he was surprised to feel the weight of his fiancé as she gave him a hug.

"Surprise!" Isabella said her smile dazziling. "Thought I'd surprise you by coming by today"

He tried to pretend that he was happy but...

“You ok?” Isabella asked as she got a better look at his face. By the look on her face, he could tell the look on his face was still one of worry and anger.

Jamie breathed deeply and smiled. “Nothing, I’m fine”

Isabella eyed him suspiciously before she looked away. “Alright them” She sighed

\---

“Is she alright?”

“Angry and hurt, Jack’s talking to her right now”

“You think he’ll be able to calm her down?”

There was a moment of silence where he could tell that Sophie was shrugging. “He understands her more then I ever could.” Sophie said.

Jamie ran a hand through his head. “I should be there”

“Jamie….”

“She’s my niece, Soph, I was more involved in her life then Jack was”

“No one’s saying that you weren’t. You were great during the first couple of years, I never thanked you for that did I? For moving back in after it came out that I was pregnant?”

“That’s not the point”

“Isn’t it?”

Jamie paused. “Sophie?”

“You helped in ways, that mom could never help with, that Jack can never help with, you were there, you calmed her when I was too tired to try. You kept mom off my back, when Jackie’s power’s flared and I needed to time to deal with it, you’re the one who helped explain frost bite to the ER in the middle of JULY, and you somehow explained it in a way that doesn’t make me sound suicidal”

“That was nothing”

“Jamie, just because you’re not needed now, does not mean you’re never needed ever, you’re my brother I’ll always need you, but you have a life outside of Jackie and I, and I can’t pull you from that not again.”

“It’s something I do willingly Soph”

“I know” And Jamie could practically hear the smile.

He could hear the keys jingling in the lock. “Hey, I have to go, I’ll try to talk to you later.”

Sophie agreed and let him go.

Isabella walked through the door. “Hey, how was your day?”

Jamie smiled. “Better now that you’re here”

Isabella just sighed. 

\---

“Uncle Jamie?”

“Hey snowflake, you ok?”

“She’s gone” Jackie’s voice cracked.

“I know” Jamie said. “I heard.”

“They won’t let me help look for her” Jackie said. “I’m ten I’m older then you were when you helped bring down Pitch, I’m old enough to look for my best friend.”

“Pitch wasn’t after me to kidnap.” Jamie said. “He wanted my faith, not my loyalty or death, or for me to be his sidekick. Besides by that point being with the guardians was safer then waiting at home.”

Jamie could hear her kick something and Jamie smiled. “Just have faith in them”

“Easy for you to say.”

Jamie laughed if only she knew. “It sucks being the only true kid in a room full of grownups.”

“Even harder when their supposed to be the Guardians of said kids!” She said shouting the final line. Jamie winced. “Shouldn’t listening to kids, be like number one on the resume?”

Jamie didn’t think the issue was listening. “They just want you safe”

“…”

“Sophie told me you and you father talked” Jamie said attempting to change the subject.

“He… told me about how he died protecting his little sister” Jackie said softly.

Jamie stilled. “Really?”

“He told me how he fell into the lake, trying to save his sister, and how the moon saved him.”

“Jackie…?”

“Oh my gosh I just realized that my dad is technically a dead man, a literal undead man” Jackie started to chuckle. 

“You alright?”

“How is this my life?” She asked. “The boogie man kidnaps my best friend, my best friend is the adopted granddaughter of Mother Goose, I can literally get to the north pole in five seconds, and my father is a man who was literally raised from the dead!”

Jamie chuckled. “I don’t think it’s quite like that”

“You’re not helping”

“Does this change anything?”

Jackie paused. “What do you mean?”

“He’s still your father, he still loves you, he’s still my best friend, and he’s still the guardian of fun, how he came to be is kind of a mute point, he’s still Jack Frost.”

“Yeah, I know” Jackie said. “Just… kind of weird.”

\---

“We’re back home”

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness, so Pitch is defeated?”

“He’s no longer a threat” Sophie said. “We used a special dagger on him that I believe has made him good, but honestly I have no idea, what happened, but the people I trust say that Pitch is no longer a threat so I’m just going to trust that.”

Jamie nodded. “And Jackie?”

“Worried about Sarah” Sophie said. “Sarah was heavily influenced by the dream sand, and as a result did a lot of nasty things, Sarah’s become a bit withdrawn.”

Jamie hissed. “Damn”

“Yeah”

“Anything I can do?”

“I don’t know” Sophie said. “I honestly don’t know”

“Sophie…”

“I should go, Jack’s coming by for dinner, and I promised both Jackie and Jack we could have ice-cream, but I’m out so…”  
Jamie nodded and sighed.

No sooner had Sophie hung did his door open. Isabella was there for date night.

\---  
“Hey Jamie” Sophie said. “Is everything alright

There was silence for such along time that Sophie was sure that Jamie had hung up on her“She broke up with me”

Sophie stared into her phone in shock.

“What?”  


**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually expecting it to go this route. But I realised that with all the secrets that Jamie would be keeping the relationship would probably be strained. Which leads to the fallout.
> 
> Originally it was Sophie who was urging Jamie to tell Isabella, but Jamie for personal reasons was opting not too, but I felt that was a tad out of character for Sophie and Jamie so I switched it around. And on top of that Jamie was calling out Sophie for not telling their mother. 


End file.
